For lids of cooking utensils, for example cooking pots, frying pans or others, there exists the necessity to tightly close off, in dependency of the cooking procedure, the inside of the cooking utensil against the surroundings by means of the lid or to bring this inside in contact with the surroundings. This depends on the respective cooking procedure. It can thereby be desirous to change easily and quickly between a closed position and a vented position.
It may also be desirous under certain procedural conditions to install a whistle on the lid of the cooking utensil in order to acoustically indicate a cooking or simmering of the content of the cooking utensil. A valve-containing knob suited for this is known from DE-AS 28 22 490. A manually movable slide member exists in this valve-containing knob which makes it possible to activate or deactivate the whistle. A large-volume venting of the inside of the cooking utensil without the sound of the whistle is not possible.